Flying Home
by CoffeeBiscotti
Summary: Oneshot: Bella leaves to visit her family at the beginning of a very promising relationship, and can't wait to get home to her new beau.


BPOV

_Yesterday I saw the sun shining, _

_and the leaves were falling down, softly. _

_My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch. _

_And I, was thinking about you._

"I don't wanna go!" I pouted, straddling him in my bed. Nothing hinky, we were all fully clothed, he'd been the perfect guy again and accompanied me to my friends going away party last night then he'd taken me home and treated me to an intense make out session before insisting I go to sleep, after all, I had to catch a plane in a few hours.

"Mmm, I don't want you to go either" he said from beneath me. God could he be any more wonderful? I bent down and kissed him with an open mouth, he was such a good kisser.

My beau, was Edward Cullen. My own personal God in human form. Okay, maybe not mine, not officially, not yet. Edward and I had met a few weeks earlier, introduced by my best friend Alice Brandon. Alice and Edward were cousins, and had grown up together on their family's estate. That's right, estate. They were loaded. Despite having known Alice since junior high, I'd never met Edward. He was two years older than her, and had always been mysteriously absent whenever I'd been to the house. But finally, we had met, and clicked right away. Undeniable chemistry he called it, it had made me smile. Although we had denied it to everyone and still weren't actually open about our new found relationship.

"I should call a taxi" I sighed pulling away. He hugged me closer as I reached for my mobile on the night stand. Half an hour later, he was carrying my bags out to the taxi and kissing me goodbye.

"I'll call you" he promised

"You'd better" I breathed into his neck, taking in his scent and trying to imprint it on my memory. It would be a whole ten days before I cam back! Ten days may not seem like a long time, but believe me, when you're at the beginning of a blossoming, and thus far, very promising relationship, ten days means everything. He stood in my driveway until the taxi was out of sight and I couldn't see his beautiful face any more.

"Nice lad your boyfriend" The taxi driver said form the front seat.

"You have no idea" I murmured in response. This was going to be a very long ten days.

_Nine Days Later_

"I am a packing machine!" I cried out, having managed to fit everything, included all my new purchases into my bags! My dad chuckled from his position in the arm chair behind me.

"Great, you can pack for me too!" My brother Jasper teased.

"Pack for yourself lazy bones!" I teased, tossing a rolled up pair of his socks at him. Jasper had decided that he missed home and was going to be coming back with me from Forks for a while.

We'd grown up in the suburbs of Chicago, and during college our parents, Charlie and Renee, had moved to a dreary little town called Forks, in Washington. Jasper was a year older than me, and after he finished his degree, at Harvard none-the-less!, he went to live with them in their tiny two bedroom house to "take a break for a while". It was now three years later and he still hadn't left. I on the other hand, hadn't strayed from Massachusetts attending Northwestern, before moving into an apartment with my dorm mate Rosalie. Who was now moving out to live with her boyfriend Emmett.

"Maybe you'll finally get a real job and put that hoity-toity degree to good use!" I'd teased when he'd booked his ticket on the same flight back.

"Hardy ha, ha" He's responded, pulling my hood over my eyes "You'd better just be hopeful I don't decide to stay living on your couch forever!" He threatened.

"Well, it's a good thing that I need a new roommate" I retorted.

Now he sat struggling to get all his clothes into his bag and threw his hands up in despair.

"Bells.." he said in a sickly sweet voice

"If you fold them neatly Jasper, they'll fit better" was all I said. Jazz was plenty self sufficient.

Eventually he cried out that he was finished, and I tossed him a padlock.

"Congratulations" I laughed.

We all tried to go to bed early, seeing as we had to be up before the sun tomorrow, but I was still tossing and turning on my makeshift bed in the living room at 1am. When I finally managed to drift into a fitful sleep I seem to keep waking up to every little noise. Jasper coming downstairs to get a glass of water, he bark of next doors dogs, then my overexcited friend Alice sending me a text message at 2am. When my alarm went off at 4am, I knew I was going to be in for a long day. I clambered into a hot shower while dad made us all breakfast. Fried eggs on toast with tomato sauce. Well, at least he didn't burn it. Then we ventured into the freezing cold morning air, practically running into dad's cruiser to escape the cold.

Now I was sitting in my seat, 18a, bouncing with excitement like I was high off pixie sticks! I know why I'd been having trouble sleeping, especially for the past few nights. It was because I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. You know, when you're at the beginning of a relationship, and you can't keep your hands off each other, and you just want to be with that other person all the time? Well, that's where Edward and I were at when I'd had to leave town! Great timing, as always Bella! I tried to calm myself down by pulling out my iPod as listening to some soothing Norah Jones, but every song reminded me of Edward. I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to stop, and started thinking about the best possible text message I could come up with to send him when I got home.

Our flight was going to land at 8.30am local time, and I knew he'd be asleep, but I would wake him. I didn't care, I wanted to see him so badly. I knew I wouldn't be able to until the afternoon. It was Wednesday and he had his piano lessons to attend to. Jasper was dozing next to me, ear phones in and I could hear the muted guitar streaming from whichever band was his favourite of the month. They were playing some terrible in-flight movie, which I probably should have watched, but as I missed the beginning I pulled out a book instead. Most of them had been packed into my checked baggage, but I'd thrown two or three into my carry-on. I pulled out Pride, Prejudice and Zombies and diced t get lost in some old time, classical, Zombie infestations. Then I think I must have managed to fall asleep.

Jasper was shaking me awake and the plane was about to land. In twenty minutes we'd be disembarking and I'd be home! At last! It wasn't that I didn't love my parents, or that I didn't enjoy my visit. It was just incredibly bad timing, and I had been distracted the entire time. Finally we were off the plane and Jasper put an arm across my shoulders as we made our way to baggage claim.

"BEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!" Came a high pitched squeal from somewhere among the crown, and then I was being smothered.

"Hey Aly" I smiled as she jumped back down onto two feet. "You remember my brother Jasper?" I asked, in truth Alice and Jasper had only met about three times. When we were 14. Jazz had gone to a different school than us and did a lot of extra curricular activities, so he wasn't around the house much on weekends. But when Alice had met him, she'd swooned. In her 14 year old fashion, it had been funny. But now, she was 24 years old and rendered speechless. I realised that her crush was back. And from the way Jasper was beaming down a smile at her, I thought it might actually be reciprocated.

"You grew up good Alice" Jasper said softly and I rolled my eyes

"Seedy!" I cried out, Alice however, was just giggling.

"You're not too bad yourself Jazzy" she smiled.

"Bags?" I asked, suddenly feeling every much like a third wheel.

"Uh... yeah, bags" Jasper agreed. But he didn't take his eyes off Alice once, I had to steer him around a trash can at one point to stop him from falling into it. I probably should have let him! I thought. Not that I had a problem with a potential hook up between my brother and my best friend. In fact, they were perfectly suited for each other. I just wished that they could hold it off until we were at least out of the airport. Let's remember, I have a god like man that I need to get in contact with.

Once we were laden with our bags, Alice led us to where she'd left her car, it wasn't hard to miss the canary yellow Porsche amongst all the rest of the riff raff, and we loaded our stuff into her surprisingly spacious boot. When she'd decided to buy this car, I'd raised my eyebrows sceptically and question the boot space. Alice has a bit of a shopping addiction see, and I wondered how a tiny sports car would enable her. She'd waved me off, and a week later had proved my doubts wrong, loading the boot with enough new outfits to last me an entire year without having to do washing!

The second we were home I dragged my bags to my room and pulled out my phone, leaving Alice and Jasper to do whatever it is they needed to do.

_'Home again, home again, jiggety jig. What's on your agenda today?'_

I typed, quickly hitting the send button, I started to unpack and find my things to have a shower. It took him 15 minutes before I got a reply.

_'=D welcome home, I have lessons today. Shall I come round later? xx'_

I couldn't help but beam.

_'Of course =D I'll be waiting'_

I knew he wouldn't reply. Edward was more of the face to face kind of person, he didn't care much for text messages or phone calls. Which was irritating as I felt like I was harassing him always being the one to initiate such types of communication. He said he didn't mind. But that only made me slightly less hesitant.

I set myself into distraction mode. Taking a long hot shower and attending to all the self-maintenance that I'd be neglecting during my trip. Then I stripped the bed and threw my sheets in the wash. I'd meant to do that before I went, but it had turned out I hadn't had time. I unpacked all my new clothes and threw the few thing I hadn't washed at my parents in the hamper. Alice and Jasper were still in the living room "getting re-acquainted".

At four o'clock there was a knock on the door and Alice answered it, I was in my room painting my toenails and the door flew open and Edward was standing there. Beautiful as always. His bronze hair tussled as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His jeans sat low on his hips and he wore a green button down shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes, his black suede jacket was thrown on to complete the outfit, matched to his black converse all stars.

"Hi" I smiled. God, was that all I could say. I hadn't been able to get this guy out of my head for the past week and a half, and he was finally in front of me, and all I could say, was 'Hi'. But he just smiled his crooked smiled and strode across to be in two swift steps, pulling we upwards he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back with equal fervour and after a moment he pulled back.

"Hi" he chuckled and I felt myself blush. He was teasing me. "You have no idea how much I have been wanting to do that" he said and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think you have any idea how much, I, wanted to do that" I said, then I leaned forward and kissed him again. And this time, neither of us pulled back.

The End


End file.
